Something Strange
by Chaos Raider Tenshi
Summary: A new enemy, both demon and human wise, a new ally and just simple madness that seems to go along with everyday life for Yusuke and his friends. First Fic, Yaoi, R
1. The Start

Hey, my name's Chaos Raider Tenshi, and this is my Yu Yu Hakusho fic, actually this is my first fic, so yeah

**Warning: **Yaoi, Swearing, OOC, Yuri (Not much yet), a newbie's grammar

**Paring: **KuYusHie

**Disclaimer: **Do you see Kurama, Hiei or Koenma falling head over heals for Yusuke…. No? Well then I no own T.T

Okay, because my minds a little blank at the moment….. On with the fic hides under desk, also I would like to add that I have not seen much of the anime, I've only seen 3 volumes so far and the first few episodes so I'm going on what I've read in fanfics and seen from those episodes. Inuyasha Xover

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYOIYAOI YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

All was silent, but a tension in the air made the animals and some humans uneasy, like something big was going to happen, the guards standing around the perimeter of the mansion could feel it, they tightened their grip on their weapons subconsciously, eyes darting around looking for anything out of place, but not seeing anything, the silence continued for another half hour, until a loud explosion shook the foundations of the mansion, the guards braced their feet

_All units to the south entrance, repeat all units to the south entrance there is an escape attempt_

Crackled through the guards earpieces, soon over 50 guards where stationed around the south gate, some moving through the forest surrounding it in case the escapee had already got away, they waited but no one came, the commander radioed their boss, and soon distorted shadows glided over the ground, some guards looked up, seeing wasp-like insects only larger, and not the some-what monotonous orange and black, they flew off in the direction the escapee could have gone, but also in other directions in case the missing person used the explosion as a distraction, just then a thick black/red mist entered the clearing, and the guards started to, for lack of a better expression, freak out, some started screaming others standing stock still as if held by an invisible force, others paled incredibly, no one noticed a shadowy figure sneaking past them quickly, pale hand covering mouth and nose, gold eyes flickered to the guards some now laying fetal position on the ground a smug glint entered the persons eyes, then the flicked forward again determination taking over once again, one image running through their head, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and a smug smirk

'Yusuke Urameshi, I need your help, please lend it' the figure thought, rushing towards a certain city, with inhuman speed and as the first rays of sun light peeped over the horizon, a long silver tail glinted, light bouncing off it, and then the figure was gone.

TBC

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYOIYAOI YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Well this is my first fic so what do you think for the first chapter, should I continue or should I kick it in the balls and feed it to my pet pearl tiger: Tigress, Review and please be some what gentle if you flame. Oh yeah, can someone tell me what type of demon Yusuke is, I'm not sure if the type of demon he is, is Raizen or if that's his ancestors name.


	2. New Girl

Chaos Raider Tenshi here and I am really happy that you think I should continue this fic.

**Warning: **Yaoi, Swearing, OOC, Yuri (Not much yet), a newbie's grammar

**Paring: **KuYusHie

**Disclaimer: **Do you see Kurama, Hiei or Koenma falling head over heals for Yusuke…. No? Well then I no own T.T

hides under desk

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYOIYAOI YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

The suns rays started to over the horizon illuminating everything in a soft golden glow, the dew on the grass and trees sparkling like diamonds, chasing away the shadows of the night, although for some this was a sad time for they loved the darkness, but that isn't our story, the main character of our story is currently asleep dreaming about kami-sama knows what.

Soft snores penetrated the calm silence of the room, the inhabitant unaware of the person watching him from the window, at that moment a loud beeping filled the air rousing the person on the bed from slumber, glazed-from-sleep chocolate orbs opened slowly, blinking weakly trying to gain bearings, the beeping continued quickly grating on the boys nerves. Finally the boy threw back the covers, reaching over to his jeans lying by his bed pulling out a compact, flipping it open, successfully stopping the beeping

"good morning Yusuke" chirped an illegally happy voice, Yusuke only scowled in response "anyway, not a mission this time, Koenma just wants you to be careful and look out because according to our sources there's a very powerful demon running around" Botan added

"So what's he done" asked Yusuke, assuming the demon was male (CRT: from under desk Sexist pig, but a hot sexist pig -sigh-)

"Well, you see that's the thing, he hasn't done anything, the only reason we know he's still here is because he's occasionally letting his power levels fly off the charts" Botan said putting her finger to her bottom lip and looking skyward "okay I'll keep an eye out for this guy, want me to tell the others" he asked

"oh no, I've already contacted Kuwabara and Kurama and Hiei is staying Kurama, has been a lot lately, meow!" Botan chirped, Yusuke nodded, for some reason that thought sent a pang through Yusukes' chest, the mini-blank and Yusuke sighed looking over at the clock to see it was almost time for school, not a minute later there was a knock at his apartment door, he rushed to open it seeing as his mother was most likely sleeping in someone else's bed, he opened the door to see Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Keiko, (CRT: in nothing more then his boxers might I add)

"Hey guys" Yusuke waved once, then turned to walk back inside, missing the vivid blushes that erupted on Hiei's and Kurama's faces

"Good morning Yusuke" Keiko smiled, following him in, normally the site of Yusuke in his boxers would have her blushing like a madman (CRT: looks pointedly at Hiei and Kurama) if only their love wasn't platonic and if only Keiko didn't play for her own team

"Urameshi put some cloths on" Kuwabara screeched "there's a lady present, and you have guests"

'You fool, the wench doesn't care, and I'm quite happy with the view'

'No Kazuma, you baka, Yusuke stay here, NO come back!' were the thoughts running through two peoples heads but alas Yusuke isn't a mind reader, Hiei is so Yusuke decided to follow Kuwabara's suggestion (CRT: oh that's a first).

30 minutes later found the spirit detectives walking towards hell on earth AKA: school

"So what do you think of this new demon" asked Kurama

"I don't know but he doesn't seem like ant real trouble" shrugged Yusuke

"Well who ever it is we can sure as hell beast him" cheered Kuwabara pumping his fist in the air

"What makes you think it's a guy" piped up Keiko, who until know had been immersed in other thoughts

"Well it sure as hell can't be a girl; I mean they would never attack ningenkai or anywhere else for that matter, they'd be to worried about breaking a nail or something" Yusuke stated matter-of-factly, Keiko puffed out her cheeks her dark expression only getting darker when Hiei, Kurama and even _Kuwabara_ nodded in agreement

"Well if that's what you think…" Keiko let the sentence hang, punching all four boys sending them flying back two feet and storming off in a huff, anyone in her way quickly moving out of it

"Okay what just happened" asked a dazed Kurama

"I think Keiko was offended" muttered Kuwabara only to get whacked by a fist

"No shit Sherlock" snapped Yusuke getting up and brushing dust off his pants "come on we're going to be late" he added, they parted ways, Kurama going one way the others going the other, only Hiei saw the jealous glare Kurama sent him he sent a smug smirk in return, now your most probably wondering what Hiei's doing at school well lets just say he was forced into it because one he couldn't keep his mouth shut and two Koenma was getting sick of having Hiei make so much trouble so luckily Yusuke stepped in and suggested that instead of confining Hiei to his apartment he go to school with him, Koenma quickly agreed thinking that making Hiei send time around humans more then usual would make him go nuts but what he didn't know was that Hiei would stay as close to Yusuke as possible and that would make him very happy or as happy as Hiei can get anyway.

Yusuke and the other two arrived at school the students near the entrance gate scurrying out of their way casting the three wary glances as they went, the boys paid them no mind, Yusuke and Kuwabara used to this reaction, Hiei relishing the fact that the humans feared him, the three boys parted ways Yusuke heading off to maths, Hiei sport and Kuwabara English

'Oh great, my most hated subject first thing in the morning, this should be illegal' thought Yusuke a frown on his handsome visage, he stormed into the class room, the student already in the room shrinking back into their seats, the wall or the desk they were leaning on, Yusuke took no notice.

Taking his seat in the middle of the class, never in the back the sluts sit there, never in the front the goody-two-shoes sit there, 10 minutes later the teacher strolled in looking as if he owned the place

"Jerk" mumbled Yusuke under his breath.

"Alright today class we're expecting a new class mate" here the teacher rolled his eyes "and I want you to treat them nicely" he finished, the teacher was about to go on with another lecture most likely about the 'wonders of maths' or something like that when he was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Come in" he called the door slid open and Mrs. Fujiwara the admin lady entered

"Sorry to interrupt but the new student is here" she squeaked pushing her thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose making them 5 times as large making her look like a skittish bug with a her 4'7 height

"Oh yes well let them in" the teacher forced a smile, Mrs. Fujiwara nodded then stepped aside, the new student walked in, a few of the guys wolf whistled and some girls scowled the new student paid no mind

"Hello, My name is Sayuri Tsunekaze" a smirk touched full lips, head tilted in impolite greeting, knee length black braid fell over a slim shoulder, cheek length bangs falling forward to hide electric blue orbs Sayuri looked up again

Electric blue locked with chocolate brown.

A shiver went down Yusuke's spine but he couldn't look away, Sayuri chuckled then looked back towards the teacher, one thought ran through Yusukes head as he tried to shake the cold feeling he got when he looked into those piercing blue eyes

'What the fuck was that all about'

TBC

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYOIYAOI YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

This is the second chapter, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
